Nasa's Retribution
by Nasean Taylor
Summary: This is a non-profit fan based fanfiction, SWORD ART ONLINE and SWORD ART ONLINE II, are owned by, Madman Entertainment, Aniplex of America, Anime Limited, and Reki Kawahara. UNDERTALE is owned by Toby Fox. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. I had lots of fun making this, it was nice to feel like i was a part of my favorite RPG and Anime, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.


I stood there, waiting for the time we finally meet again, since my cousin died by her hand, I have been following her for all this time, now, the day has finally come, she has found her way to the top of the world tree, there she will cut the flower that lies on top, she hopes to save everyone trapped by doing this, however, I'm smart enough to know that's a lie, it will only make things worse, if she succeeds, it will destroy everything in the game along with the people who are still trapped inside, I've dealt with this kind of thing before, two years ago, me and most of my friend, escaped the hell the game brought upon us, only a mere sixty percent of people actually got out, the others weren't so lucky, now the virtual hell is back and traps 5 times as many players as the last, we've been trapped in this game for 3 months now, I lost my cousin, two of my closest friends, and many of my fellow comrades, they were all eliminated by someone who we thought of as a friend, now it's all come to this, as I stand there waiting patiently for her arrival, I see her, walking slowly to my direction.

the moment I saw her, I knew who she was, the only thing different was the evil I saw in her eyes, I could hardly believe it was her.

"Ryona, long time no see, I've been waiting for you".

she didn't say a word.

"How's it been?" it took you long enough to get here".

She stood there, silently, with nothing to say.

"Hahaha, not talkin today I see, I'ah wonder why".

"WIPE THAT FAKE SMILE OFF YOUR FACE NASA!, get out of my way before you end up like all the other player's who stood in my way".

part of me wanted to drop the little brat there and now but I kept smiling, it was the only way I could keep my cool.

"Haha, tough talk coming from a kid".

For a moment, we were both silent, then, I spoke.

"This is the place where you will be judged for all your sins".

I looked at her cursor.

"I see your cursor's orange Ryona, by the looks of it, you've been killing innocent people".

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!", she yelled.

I took a breath.

"Kid, I know what you're trying to do, but I can't let that happen, ALO is corrupted, and what you're about to do is going to make it worse, there are only two ways to get out of here and killing you is one of them, if you don't get out of my way, I'll just have to take the easy way out".

For some reason, Ryona's life was tied to the barrier that kept us all prisoner in this world, killing her would mean the freedom of all who play, I wasn't about to take that approach just yet, as I finished talking, She began to speak.

"Nasa, no one else has to die, if I can jus...".

"That's not going to work", I said.

"The only thing that's gonna do is kill everyone trapped, including you".

We stared at one another for a minute or two, then I spoke once again.

"This is the place where you will be judged for all the innocent people you killed, and all the family you have destroyed".

She moved forward as I was talking, she tried to attack me, but I dodged, however, she can really close to killing me, one hit from a knife like that, and it would be over for me.

"WOW kid, you've gotten stronger".

We stared at each other again.

"I'm sorry kid, but I have to stop you, take one more step closer and I will have to end you hear and now".

We looked at each other for a moment, then as she smiled, she stepped forward.

"WOW, you really want to get pass me",I said.

She moved closer to try for another attack, lucky for me, I was able to dodge once again, as she moved her head to the left to face me, all I could see was an angry evil little girl I Used to call my friend, she was not the girl I once called friend, not anymore at least.

"Look, kid whatever you think about doing is not going to work, all it's going to do is make stuff a thousand times worse, I'm giving one more chance if you take one more step forward".

Before I finishing my sentence, I closed my eyes, as I opened them, one turned purple and started glowing, this was a unique skill I had picked up 7 days after I had first logged on, as I activated this skill, I spoke the six words, that would finish my sentence.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD DAY".

Most players would have ran after seeing something like that but her, she just stood there, smiling wide, she didn't listen to my warning, I realized the Ryona I once knew was long gone, she was not the little girl I once met in the ring of Ice, she was not the little girl who I once got me to stack twenty-nine rock's onto her head, she wasn't even the little girl who would kiss my cousin's forehead just to piss her off, the moment I finished talking, she took another step forward.

"Welp, I guess that does it".

I put my hand to my left eye, when I removed it my eye once again changed from yellow to purple and started to glow, this time, it showed the picture of a pentagram that flashed red.

"Haha, sorry Yuki, don't hate me for this but I have to break your promise".

Ryona started to smile.

"Ready or not kid".

I pulled my rapier out of its scabbard and summoned my Dragon Blasters, the room went dark, and I spoke.

"Here I come".

For a moment, we were silent, we made no move and said no word to each other.

"This VR world is really Beautiful", I said.

"The birds really sing, the flowers are pretty, in a world like this kid's like you".

For a split second there was no light, then when the light came back on, I spoke.

"SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY GOD!".

The moment I finished talking, I used my psychic abilities to lift Ryona and slam her into the ground, as I did, her HP drop significantly, as she got up, she reached into her inventory to get a healing potion, I could have ended her right there while she was distracted, But that would have been too easy, after she had healed, I waited for her to get up.

"Ready to die?", I asked her.

As I finished talking, Ryona ran towards me to attack, I was able to dodge anything and everything she threw at me, not matter how fast she was, I was faster, she kept trying to attack me, but couldn't land a single hit.

"Come on Ryona", I said.

"You think I'm just gonna stand in one place and get killed by the likes of you".

I used my dragon blasters to make my attack, she was barely able to dodge that but I had her right where I wanted her, I used the needles of retribution to strike her from below, after that attack, her HP almost hit zero, she lost an arm as well, she started to laugh.

"Not a bad shot Nasa".

She used another healing potion to heal herself, then began to attack, I dodged her and used my electric pulse to push her away.

"Looks like little Ryona wants to kill me", I said smiling.

"but she won't get the chance".

"SHUT UP!", she said yelling at me.

I was tired and didn't see her next attack coming, she was running so fast, that I didn't have time to react to her attack with another dodge, I was able to block her attack with my rapier and counter her with another electric pulse, however, her attack had broken my sword and left me with only my magic skills to defend myself with.

"Wow, you really like swinging that knife around doesn't ya".

I could see that Ryona was worn out, she barely had enough energy to fight but she was still head ready for anything I threw at her, she stood up and looked at me, all I could see in her eyes, was evil, if she kept attacking like she did, she would eventually kill me, my broken weapon had vanished and I started to speak.

"Look, I know this isn't what you want Ryona, this isn't what I want either, just like you and everyone else, all I want to do is get out of this world, but look what you've become, this isn't you, the Ryona I know wouldn't kill anyone, especially a friend, I know you're in there, come on kid, wake up".

For a moment, she did not move, I had a feeling I had gotten to her, then after a minute or two, I could see that she was crying, she was hurt on the inside and drop the knife she had used to fight on the ground, she kept weeping and apologizing over and over again, it hurt me to see her like this, a sad little 8-year-old who had just eliminated everyone she knew and loved and lots of innocent people as well, I tried to comfort her.

"I know, It's tough for me too".

I was sad but what I was about to do would make me regret ever living, I walked towards Ryona and wiped her tears, I had my arms out to her.

"come here pal", I said to her.

She walked towards me and we both started hugging, the more I heard her cry, the more regret I felt for what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry for this", I said.

As we were hugging, I used my needles of retribution to come from below and strike Ryona down.

"This was the only way kid, please forgive me".

I picked up her body and put it on the bed of flowers I had prepared, now that she was dead everyone in the game can finally wake up in the real world, I was happy but also dead inside, I sat next to Ryona's virtual body until it finally disappeared.

"Even tho your sins have brought you to this end, I hope you rest in a better place, sweet dreams, my young friend".

As I finished talking, tears fill my eyes, I stood up, opened my menu, and signed off.


End file.
